Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Technology
In OLED display technology, each pixel circuit includes an OLED, includes a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an interposed organic emission layer. Holes injected from the hole injection electrode and electrons injected from the electron injection electrode combine in the organic emission layer, thereby generating excitons, and when the excitons decay from an excited state to a ground state, light is emitted.
Since an OLED display is self-emissive and does not require a separate light source, it can be driven with a low voltage and is lightweight and thin. Also, as OLED technology has other desirable characteristics such as a wide viewing angle, high contrast, rapid response rate, the range of its commercial application is broad from personal portable devices, such as MP3 players and portable terminals, to televisions (TVs).
A transparent OLED display which enables a user to recognize an external background as well as a generated image is the subject of considerable research activity.